


The worst one-night stand in the universe.

by Iamaprettycooldude



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaprettycooldude/pseuds/Iamaprettycooldude
Summary: A tipsy Dan is feeling particularly frisky and decides to spend the night with a raven-haired, blue-eyed boy he meets in a gay bar. However, things don't go exactly as Dan planned.





	The worst one-night stand in the universe.

Dan hadn’t been in a relationship for almost 6 years. 

The last time he was properly dating someone was back in college, the person being a lovely girl called Katherine. But, since it was college and everyone was overwhelmed by stress and living off pot noodles, they only spent around 3 months together - Katherine eventually dumping Dan because ‘ he wasn’t good enough,’ and ‘ spent all of his time alone,’ which Dan agreed with. When they eventually left college, the two lost contact with each other - leaving their relationship to become a faded memory. After that, Dan had never really had significant other. Obviously, he met people that he spent a night with, but he never had a proper relationship. It's not like he didn't want one, though. 

So when Dan's friend Chris - who was constantly nagging at him to go out and meet someone new - offered to take him to a gay bar down the street, he saw no reason to decline ( Expect, of course, his crippling anxiety and awkwardness ). But, hey! Chris said he would pay for the drinks.

\-------

Dan pulled out his phone from his back pocket, greeted by the low brightness of his lock screen. 10:04. He gave an exasperated sigh, it felt like it had 3 hours before he last checked. As soon as they had walked into to this god-forsaken place Chris had ditched him to dance with some random guy. Now Dan was sitting in a booth with torn-up seats and the very vibrant smell of cheap liquor being emitted from the table. Although the room was filled with the constant chatter of people and some random pop song playing on the speakers, Dan still felt like he was only one there. It seemed like it, as no one had even noticed the lonely boy all on his own. Why did he think that anything exciting would happen to him tonight? Like he was really going to find his true love at a rundown gay bar, he was an idiot for even thinking that. Dan closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply, before awkwardly shuffling out of the booth and over to the main bar. 

He needed a drink. Badly.

" What'll it be then? " A lady with a strong northern accent and a sketch of a snake tattoo across her wrist put her hands on the bar table. 

" Gin and tonic, please. " Dan muttered, barely raising his head to greet the woman. She raised her eyebrows for a second, before rolling her eyes and reaching over the counter to get a spare glass.

Dan turned around, resting his back on the bar table. He scanned the room, hoping to catch a glance of the back-stabbing traitor who brought him in this place. There he was, dancing quite awfully with some dude. Dan smiled. At least he was having fun. Dan suddenly heard an inpatient cough from behind. He quickly spun around to face the lady from before, now holding his drink in one hand and her other stretched out towards him, waiting for him to pay.

" 4 quid. "

Dan smiled hastily, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a 5-pound note. The woman snatched it out of his hand, before turning to her next drunken customer.

"...keep the change," He said, slightly irritated. 

Dan made a beeline for his lonely booth in the corner, praying to god that no one would try to talk to him or - even worse - try to dance with him. He sat down in the seat, once again greeted with that awful smell. He took a sip from his glass, instantly scrunching up his face as he swallowed the drink. _Delicious _. Dan continued to take small sips of the drink while scrolling endlessly through his phone. ' At least they have signal here,' he thought. Eventually, he emptied the cup and got up to get another one.__

As he walked up to the counter, scrounging his pockets for more money to buy another drink, he noticed the man in front of him who was talking to the lady at the counter. He was very tall, not as tall as Dan ( but Dan was actually a giant ) and he wore a red checkered shirt, his oily black hair was straightened up to make a quiff, noticeable ginger roots weaving through the dyed strands. His skin was literally as white as snow, he looked like a male version of Snow White. Dan stared at the man, mouth agape. He had never thought a person's back could be so beautiful.

The man stood there for a while, chatting with the woman like they had known each other for years. How can anyone give could off such a positive atmosphere, Dan had no idea. He had been waiting there for a few minutes now, listening and watching the man with intensity. If anyone else held up a line this long, Dan would've politely asked them to hurry the hell up. But, when there is the most beautiful man in existence in front of you, you can't help but make an exception. 

Suddenly, as if the man had just noticed the line behind him, he quickly scooted out of the way - apologizing for the wait. Dan, who now could see the man's face, surprisingly didn't faint from the beauty of the man ( I know, it sounds cliché ). His face was even paler than his hands, and his eyes, _his eyes _, were the most dazzling thing Dan had ever seen. They appeared to be a light shade of blue - splashes of dark green around the outer and inner area of his iris' and little specks of gold making the blue become more vibrant.__

' You could go swimming in those eyes, ' he thought, completely unaware that he was next to order.

Dan frantically moved up to the bar - hoping that he didn't take too long -, ordered another Gin and tonic, and sat back down in his booth.

He smiled.

Maybe it _was _a good idea to come here after all.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever written, so thank you for reading! Chapter 2 is going to be released soon, so stay tuned for that. If you have any criticism or ideas please tell me, I'd love to get better at writing these stories.


End file.
